Say It If it's Worth Saving Me Supernatural fic
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Dean and Sam have parted ways,Bobby is in a wheelchair-is there anyone who can help put this family back together?enter Bobby's estranged daughter Chloe.Strong sexual content, violence, Sam Winchester/OC Dean Winchester/OC 18  only
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of the TV Show Supernatural, Original characters belong to me and to themselves. I am making no monery gain from this piece of fiction. The storyline is entirely an idea from my mind, and will later include some of the details and scenes from Season 5. I am not claiming to have come up with those details. None of this story is true in whole or in part. I am merely a fan of the great show and want to try and show respect that I have for said show._**

**_This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fic, so please be kind ;) There will include; profanity, sexual situations and violence. If you are offended by such things, then please press your back button now. With that being said; this is unsuitable for anyone under the age of 18 years._**

**_Please enjoy, and don't forget to comment - otherwise there won't be no more. Enjoy. :D_**

_**Say It (If it's Worth Saving Me)**_

_**Written By; HarleyMac. Date Started; 12.05.2011.**_

_**Chicago, USA;**_

_**Chloe's POV;**_

_**2..00 – AM;**_

Coming home was the best part of the night. Quickly locking the door to my apartment, and by the time I turned around, the lights were on and the sound of the bath was running.

"Thanks Jesse, make it hot please?" I called out to my resident ghost.

I flopped down onto the large love seat in the middle of the large open plan living area. My feet were aching, my hips sore from the performing that I had done all night. What a night. But I couldn't complain about the money that I had made – I was good at my job, mainly because of my little 'gift'. I was what most people called an empath. I could feel and read emotions just as well as normal people read books.

Being a stripper definitely gave me the advantage to make a good living; I could pick the customers who were weak enough to exploit. No I am not evil; I just have rent to pay. If it means that I have to take advantage of some schmuck who comes into the strip club, then I was prepared to do it.

Sliding my feet out of my metal spiked heel boots and wiggled my toes to get the circulation flowing again then I padded my way through to the kitchen and pulled the chilled bottle of wine that I had placed in the fridge earlier out and poured myself a fish bowl sized glass of the red liquid and then moved into the bathroom just as Jesse turned the taps on the bath off.

"You're a God send Jesse," I sighed, placing my glass on the ledge that surrounded the floor sunken bath and began to light a few candles, turned off the light, "ok private time now Mr." I said to the thin air.

I had only ever seen Jesse once – it was when I had first moved in, he had made his presence known by way of loud banging and moving my things around, eventually I had confronted him with a spell that I had learned from my, now estranged, Father, Bobby Singer. Turns out that after the convent had been knocked down, a boys home had been built where apparently the boys were tortured and abused beyond recognition, and when one too many deaths were reported – they knocked the home down and only recently, the ground had been turned into condo's. When Jesse and I had talked, he had explained that he was stuck here, under the buildings, where the ma'am had buried him and he had no where else to go. So we came to an understanding – he could stay if he stopped trying to scare the Hell out of me. And in return, I wouldn't continue to call him names or curse him to Hell.

Sliding out of the barely there outfit I had to wear for work, I climbed into the hot water, and slid underneath the surface feeling every single muscle in my body relax with the soothing bath salts that Jesse had apparently added to the water.

"Thank you Jesse," I called out, once I had raised out from under the water, and was given a loud knock in reply.

Reaching for my glass, I sank back to lean against the base of the tub; feeling more and more relaxed as the moments went on. It was impossible to actually feel the emotions of a ghost; but when they were pissed they sure let you know.

My thoughts turned to my Dad – Bobby Singer, hunter and deadbeat Dad; extrordinaire. I hadn't seen him in a few years; he hadn't been married to my Mom; in fact from the way she had told it, he was a sperm donar and nothing more. I had met him a couple of times when I was a kid, but hadn't seen him since I was 18 years old and he found out that I was working in a strip club.

It wasn't exactly my fault that I had ended up living the life that I did – my Mother had been a call girl, it was all that she could do to make a living, especially considering the fact that she was a hunter too. Turning tricks in whatever back water town she took us too – paid for food and a roof over our heads. We were never in one place long enough for me to go to school and get an education, so my Mother had taught me everything that I needed to know. It was around the age of 19 that my Mother had a run in with a demon who took her mind and made her literally a vegetable. I had promised her that I would find a way to bring her back. I had done all the research that I could and still came up short, and for a while I got lost in my misery of life without her.

From the moment that I was born, she was the only constant in my life. We were more like friends than anything else. In fact she was the only best friend that I had ever had in my life. I didn't play nice with others, it was due to the empath thing and then the fact that I had never been properly socialized. I worked hard in the strip club to be able to maintain my life and to keep her in care where she could be cared for in the appropriate manner. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I occasionally extended my services to call girl status if it was a slow week, or if I needed extra one month for anything else. I didn't do it regularly, but when the need took, I wasn't ashamed to do it.

Sex for me wasn't anything special – I had been raped by one of my mother's clients when I was 13 years old, and from there I just knew how to use myself to a great advantage. If I wanted it, I'd turn on the sexual charm and work it until I had what I needed. I was alone and that was the way I liked it – I didn't have to worry about what anyone thought of me, I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone's feelings and I didn't have to answer to anyone. One night stands were different – I did those because I liked sex and I felt a particular itch that needed scratching. Everything was on my terms and no one elses. Just the way I liked it.

And if a man didn't want to stop when I was ready for him to stop – I knew how to protect myself.

Up until I was the age of 13 – my Mother hadn't wanted me involved with the hunter life, she had refused to teach me how to look after myself, she refused to let me actually go out on a hunt with her and she refused to me even research for her. Then after I was raped, she saw things completely differently, she started teaching me how to fight and how to use weapons to my advantage. It had all been useful, especially in this line of work. One couldn't be too careful.

A few months back, I had felt this unbearable pain; at first it had been so sharp and so isolated that I had thought that it was my appendix bursting. I had even been unable to stop myself from losing control of my bladder and my guts – it was so bad that I hadn't been able to find relief for it and then all of a sudden – it was like it just disappeared and my legs felt numb; like I couldn't feel them at all. I couldn't even stand, I mean I knew how to stand, but I just couldn't because I had no feeling below my waist. Thankfully, I had Jesse around, to look after me otherwise I would have been completely isolated.

A few days later and a chick that I didn't know, called Brittany, had phoned me out of the blue to tell me that my Dad was in hospital and had been in an 'hunting' accident and had been left permanently disabled.

I could feel my Father's pain – being that we had the blood bond and all. I could feel him sinking into despair and depression. But I had told Brittany that it wasn't my concern and hung up. After all the times that I had been sick as a child, or had needed a Dad he hadn't been there – I didn't owe him a damn thing in my mind. So I had moved on with my life, but lately – it's like the depression that he is feeling just wants to smother him. I can switch it off if I chose, but sometimes my mind block slips and I can feel all his emotion pushing through into my subconscience.

I never caved though – I remained firm in my decision to not call him or go to see him.

Now it was barely even a tickle in my mind – and I had forgotten about it for the most part. The fewer people that were in my life, the easier it was for me to control the feelings that came from people. Especially making close connections with people – those were the worst, because even being miles apart I could feel their emotions, and the things that they dealt with. And it drove me close to insanity as it was – if I were to deal with that on a constant daily basis then I don't think that I would have lasted this long without spending a lengthy time in a mental institution.

Being that my mother was a hunter, I knew all about the supernatural world and how to fight it. I had never chosen to go into the family business however. I was finding it hard enough to deal with the horrors in real mundane life, without having to deal with the horrors of the supernatural world on top of it. It was a decision that my Mother had supported whole heartedly. She hadn't wanted this life for me, she hadn't even wanted it for herself, but when her husband had been killed by a Vampire; she had taken it to heart and gotten into the business for revenge, not exactly a healthy attitude to have when you're going into something this big. From what she had told me about her husband – he had been an amazing man and would have been the perfect Father for me.

My mom nor, Bobby knew why I had been born with this 'gift' but they had agreed that they didn't want me in the life. Like Bobby had a say – he hadn't bothered with me, so why the hell should he have a say in my life and what I did? I had steered clear of hunting, unless it involved me directly. Just like my Mom had wanted – she had always told me that she had hunted to make the world a better place for me and for my kids (not that I planned on having children), so I had done as she had asked of me and I had stayed out of it.

I missed my mom; she had been the only thing in my life that I could count on; and with the empath deal – she had been a God send. It had been because of me that she had ended up being attacked by that thing that night. I had become so messed up because I was feeling so many emotions from people that were around me and it was making me a nervous wreck, so my Mom had gone in search of something...of anything that could give us insight into why I had been given this 'thing'. Usually I missed talking to her, but whenever I got that feeling – I would talk to Jesse, who was amazing company to be perfectly honest, especially for a ghost.

We had worked a system – if he agreed with me or if he a yes answer, he'd knock once, and twice for the opposite. When he was alive; he had been of Serbian descent and if the mood took him; he was able to write things on the large white board that I had purchased to communicate with him – of course, it had meant that I had needed to learn the Serbian language.

"Jesse?" I called out and got the usual one knock to tell me he was listening, "can you please turn up the heat for me?" I began to slide out of the bath, and reached for the large bath towel that Jesse had placed over the heater, "thank you!"

Once I had rolled my hair into a towel, I moved out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. It was at this moment the building felt like it was shaking from the foundations up – I had to grip the table in the centre of the kitchen to stay standing.

"Jesse stop it!" I called out automatically. One knock, followed by 2 and then 3 and so on. So I figured that meant that it wasn't Jesse doing this – I moved shakily out into the front room where the white board was hanging on the wall and I read the message that he had put up...

'Ne ja - đavoli vrata se sastanku!' translated – 'not me – Devils gate is being hammered!'

Great – that of course meant one thing only – I had to call Daddy dearest; he was the only other person that I knew who dealt in this world. I was not giving up my apartment, but it was another reason why the place was so cheap I guessed. First the ghost and now this Devils gate that Jesse had mentioned.

Grabbing the phone from the end table next to the love seat where I had sat down upon coming home from work. I moved back into the kitchen as the sound of nails on a chalk board seemed to pierce through my ear drums – I wanted to scream out, but it was important that I got in touch with someone to help me. Biting my tongue and swallowing my pride; I dialled the number that my Mom had written down on a piece of paper and waited for him to answer.

**_The Following Evening;_**

**_Chloe's POV;_**

I hadn't slept all night; the tremoring in the apartment had continued – and my things were literally lying askew or wrecked on the floor after falling from their rightful place. I had given up trying to save anything and just pulled everything from the walls and bookcases and shelves; placed them all on the floor in an attempt to ensure they weren't broken anymore. It hadn't worked, around 7am in the morning – it had gotten so much worse; my bed had literally been lifted from the floor and shaken so badly that I felt like I was going to throw up.

I couldn't wait until Bobby got here – he had assured me that he would be here by late evening today. I just hoped that I could trust his word on what he had promised – past experience, made me doubtful but I was still clinging to the hope that he would make good and actually come through for me; probably for the first time in my life.

It had started to die down around 2pm, so I had grabbed the little amount of my mother's things that I had stashed at the top of my closet and pulled out some of the old texts that she had. I wanted to find out what a Devils gate was – I figured it would help for me to know what it was. Unfortunately, none of her books had any mention of them. I would have checked the internet but my connection was down due to the activity in here I was assuming.

"Jesse are you still here?" I asked out loud, one bang heightened through the other noise that was still there; almost like it needed to remain in the back ground, "don't leave me ok?" I asked and 2 bangs reached me, "thank you!" I looked down to the board and read the reply that he was writing.

'Neću dopust te sam!' - translated – I won't leave you alone. For some reason or another, I felt assured by that – I felt like I wasn't dealing with this on my own and until Bobby arrived, it was good to have someone else here with me, despite the fact that technically; he wasn't really here being that he was a ghost.

"Thank you," I said again and gripped the cushion tighter to my chest. Curled in the love seat, I tried to close my eyes – in the hope that it would get me some type of rest before Bobby shows up.

Only a few moments had passed when there was a knock at the door, I stood up and moved to the door and pulled the door open, which turned out to be the worst thing that I had ever done. In one giant wave of raw emotion – I was on my knees and struggling to get breath into my system. There was so much emotion being channeled to my senses that I wanted to curl into the foetal position and cry. My world felt hazy and I tried to look up but it was too much effort and I folded once again.

"Well don't just stand there igit's – help her!" Bobby growled to whomever was with him.

My entire being was literally rigid as I fought to build my wall back up; I was scooped into the embrace of someone who was literally made of stone; at least that's what it felt like. So firm, so effortlessly strong – but I was too distracted to notice anything else as I tried to fight the emotion that was controlling my body. I hadn't been prepared for that much emotion at one time, and it wasn't something that I had been subjected too since I was about 4 years old, when my mom had taken me shopping in a mall for some new, much needed, clothes. The emotions were there on display like the clothes we were looking at through windows. It had literally cracked my mind to be around so much of it at the same time.

After that Mom made sure to buy my clothes from the internet and from places that she knew I liked, like Hot Topic etc. The internet had become a great source for me – when I was about 15 years old, and it had been relatively new, I found website upon website where I could order the Gothic/80's rocker type clothes that I loved.

I could feel myself being laid gently down onto the sofa but still I was drowning in this sea of emotion. There was fear, there was anger, there was depression, betrayal, confusion, pig-headedness, pride, defeat and the worst of them all; an undying, irrevocable, life consuming dread. Just one of those at a time would be bad enough but all of them together – it was like I couldn't find the air I needed, that the emotions were literally drowning me from the inside, out. With my own uncertainty it was just too much, I needed air, I needed to be able to breathe.

"Back away from her guys," Bobby's voice sounded through the giant wave and slowly the feelings began to retreat, "this is Chloe – she's an empath,"

"Those are real?" another male voice asked.

"After all you've seen boy, and you find this hard to believe?" Bobby growled low in his throat.

"No I just...I haven't...we haven't..."

"Can y'all shut the Hell up!" Bobby roared as the box of tissues that were on the mantel, began to float through the air and I managed to catch the look of shock on the faces that surrounded me.

"Thanks Jesse," I croaked pulling some of the tissues out of the box and dabbed at my eyes, while the blanket that I kept over the back of the sofa began to lift and gently place over my body.

"You're living with a ghost?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "why? Another thing about my life that you want to pick at?"

My head was beginning to hurt like a bitch – I couldn't concentrate on more than the feelings that were still hitting me. It was too much, way too much and I wasn't used to it; trying to get my mind block up was proving way too hard to do. I would have a better chance at it if they left me alone and then came back in slowly, giving me the chance to prepare for the onslaught.

"Would y'all mind giving me a moment with my Dad?" I asked.

"DAD!" they all gasped.

"Why the Hell do y'all sound so surprised, I never claimed to be a damn monk you know?" Bobby piped up turning to look at them.

It was just another let down from the man who was supposed to be my father, it didn't surprise me that he hadn't told them about me, or that I even existed. Its not like we had this incredible bond with one another. Like I mentioned – he was never really there in my life.

I had only called him now, because I truly didn't know what else to do – the one person that could have helped me with this was out of comission. I missed her more than I had ever missed anyone or anything in my life. I could use her right now, she would know how to deal with this in a heart beat and she'd have it over with by now. I just had to hope that my Father wouldn't be as big a let down in this department as he had been in the other parts of my life.

"Do you want something to drink, Chloe?" the tall man who had carried me from the door to the sofa asked, giving me a look that screamed understanding – there was a kindness about him, the kind of empathy that I wished I possessed, the kind that didn't rule his life, but still made him a good man.

"Coffee would be great thanks," I nodded.

"You got it, how'd you take it?" he asked me.

"Black, 2 sugars, please?"

"Coming right up," he nodded, "come on guys,"

And with that the other smaller guy and the girl on his arm moved through to the kitchen, which was a bit away from me and Bobby; giving, not only, the privacy that we needed but also the distance that I needed in this moment to get myself gathered mentally. I could feel myself begin to relax as the weight on top of me began to decrease.

"How've you been kid?" Bobby asked rolling his wheelchair closer to me.

"If you'd been around you'd know," I spat back. "Look I don't want any pleasantries – I want you to help me with this problem and then you can go back to your life, and I can go back to mine,"

"No!" he said determinedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Enough is enough," he hissed, "for all your life, I have stayed away at your mother's request, but not anymore,"

"What?"

"Your Mother asked me to stay away," he informed me, "she said that I had been nothing more than a sperm bank and that she didn't want me involved in your lives, so I made the worst mistake of my life, and I agreed to it!"

Was he telling me the truth?

After all this time, after all the years that I had asked my Mom why my Dad wasn't around, and she had simply told me that she didn't know, and eventually when I was old enough she had told me that he just wasn't ready to be a Father. Now here he was in my front room; telling me that she had asked him to stay away.

Was I meant to believe that?

There sure as hell wasn't anyone to dispute the fact – it seemed way too easy for him to say that but then again; he didn't know what had happened to my Mother. He didn't know that she was sitting in a psyche ward with all of her motor functions gone and the inability to even remember her own name, let alone actually say it. Now I was more confused than ever.

**_A/N - So what did you think? Do you want to read more? xoxox_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 – Family Reunion._**

**_Bobby's POV;_**

All this time I had wanted to see my daughter – I had tried everything possible, short of going to court. Maybe I should have gone to court, maybe I should have fought for my rights; but at the time – I hadn't wanted to force myself upon her. I had wanted her to come to me on her own terms.

"You're lying," she spat at me.

"No I'm not!" I replied calmly. "When you were born – you're momma called me and informed me of what had happened and asked whether or not she could put my name on the birth certificate.

"Turns out that I needed to be there and sign the forms, so I drove through the night to get to you. We went first thing and registered your birth – and then when we were leaving, she told me to take a good long hard look at you because she didn't want me to be a part of your life,"

"Then how come I did see you a couple of times?"

"Your mom needed my help on some cases – that was how I got to see you, but God damn it Chloe – your Mom was a damn good hunter, and she didn't need me as much as I had hoped that she would,"

There were many things in my life that I regretted – my biggest being that I had to put my wife down, and the fact that I hadn't been around for my daughter while she was growing up.

When it had become clear what Chloe was – Julie had called me to tell me what was happening. I had dropped everything and ran to be by her side; that was when I had made up the little baggy of items that would keep Chloe calm during an episode, or whatever she called it. It had little things in it like lavendar, and other mystical herbs and crystals. I was allowed to stay with her for a few days, while Julie and I researched empath's and all the things that they could do. Turned out that there was no real text on these creatures/people. All we had to go by was the little snippets of human research that had been done without the real insight to the actual power. So many people are quick to tag someone as empathic when in reality the real supernatural deal is so much more than what we had found.

Over the years more and more documents had come out to describe what an empath really is and this was the most reliable text that I had found;

_'When a person is said to be an 'Unconscious Empath', it simply means that they are not schooled in that particular psychic ability, and they are a walking 'Psychic Energy Sponge'. This is a person who is 'picking up energy from others unintentionally'. Until they learn how to correct this behavior, they will usually suffer on the spiritual, emotional, mental and even physical levels. They have the ability to literally sense, and absorb other people's symptoms, and problems._

_They almost always carry their Auric field pushed out from their physical body too far. When you keep your Auric field (Aura) away from your body, it loses its ability to protect you. Instead of protecting you, it begins to act like a problem solving magnet that draws everyone elses problems into your Auric field, and therefore into your experience. You will begin to work on the effects of other people's problems, and think that they are your own. It is not healthy to walk around like this, and it is extremely exhausting._

_An example of an Unconscious Empath would be the following; You are feeling great sitting in a hospital or medical facility waiting your turn for a yearly physical. A person walks in and sits next to you. This person begins a lopsided conversation with you in which they tell you all of their current problems. Their problems seem very heavy and painful. This conversation is very vivid in your imagination, and you begin to sympathize with the person emotionally. The next thing you know, the nurse if calling the other person in for their exam, and now you are stuck sitting in the waiting are with a heavy heart, and feeling like something the cat dragged in. You have just picked up their 'Stuff'. After spilling their guts to you (emotionally), they now feel fantastic, and now you what they were feeling before they gave you their problems to solve.' _

The truth was – Chloe seemed to have way more than that – she could sense emotions from miles away, she could literally feel someone elses pain and depression. And upon taking that from someone else; she leaves them calm and relaxed so that they are free to go on with their lives while she fights through the baggage that she has lifted.

"So where were you all this time? Why didn't you fight for me?" she demanded finally sitting up a little.

At least it was good to see her beginning to get her control back. I remembered the time when Julie had taken her shopping for new clothes and she had literally fallen to her knees in the middle of the mall and writhed on the floor. The medics were called for and she was taken to the local hospital; where she was given a muscle relaxant to stop the rigidity in her bones and such. Then she was given lithium to calm down and stop thinking so much. Chloe had the knack of stewing over things, she would try to find ways to help the people that she came across, but the problem with that had been that there was just too many people for her to help in that mall.

"I tried Chlo, I really did try!" I knew that it wasn't exactly a detailed description, but the truth was I didn't have anything to tell her.

I should have tried harder, I should have insisted that I be a part of her life and I should have pushed and barged my way into her life if that was what it took to actually be there for her. And had I known that she wanted me there – I would have done all of those things, but Julie had been loud and clear – she didn't want me, and she sure as Hell didn't need me to raise our daughter.

"I don't want to hear it!" she spat at me.

"Then what do you want?" I asked, "you called me here,"

"I want the truth Bobby!" she snapped angrily. "I don't want excuses, I don't want to hear that you tried..."

"You want me to say that I could have done more?" I asked and she nodded, "then yes I could have done more, I could have done a Hell of a lot more; but I can't change what happened,"

"No you can't – and I think that it's just too late to even try,"

"It's never too late!" I charged, "where is your Mother anyhow?"

"She uhm...she had an accident..."

"Is she dead?"

"No!" she replied firmly, "she's in a catatonic state in one of the mental health institutes just outside town,"

"What happened?" I asked.

Julie had been one of the best hunters that I had ever come across – it never even crossed my mind that anything could happen to her, let alone it actually happening. Now that I was thinking about it – there had been no word from her in a few years and I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought to check it out – but to be fair; end of the world and all.

"She went out one night to see if she could find a shaman, but she got attacked by something and it...it just drained her Bobby, when I made it to the hospital and saw her – she wasn't there...I mean her body was there, but there was no spark in her eyes, there was no sign of life in her at all – she just stared right through me,"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Why would I call you? It's not like you've been the perfect Father is it?" she hissed.

"Watch you're tone with me Chloe...I may have been an absent Father, but I am still your Father!"

"Whatever," she mumbled slowly moving so that she was sat up. Clearly she was starting to feel more like herself – I swear she had her Mother's death stare as I had nicknamed it. "Look I didn't call you here to give you my sob story, I called because I needed help and I didn't have anyone else that I could turn too – so are you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course I am gonna help you girl," I thundered, "I wouldn't have come if I didn't intend on helping,"

Stubborn to the core – that's what my momma always told me I was. If this situation wasn't so dire, then it would make me proud as Hell to see that she had taken a trait from me.

"Good so you think you can squash down that self pity that you got going on?" she challenged me.

"Self pity?" I raged moving closer to the sofa – but had no idea what I intended on doing, "if you hadn't noticed, I am in a damn wheel chair...where I am apparently going to spend the rest of my damn life!"

"Boo hoo – get over it!"

"GET OVER IT!" I roared and instantly Dean was by my side and pulling my wheel chair away from the sofa.

"Come on Bobby, we will go and see if we can find a place that can give us all the things that we need," Dean suggested.

I wouldn't have ever raised my hand to the girl, I just got so mad at the fact that she seemed to be unconcerned about my life and what I was facing. A life time being stuck in a wheelchair, unable to walk, unable to fend totally for myself and the inability to hunt as well as I did when I had my legs functioning. This damn world at it's cosmoss bullshit.

What exactly was the point in having an Angel on our side, if he couldn't damn well use his powers to fix us when we got hurt fighting the battle that was raging between Heaven and Hell – on our planet may I add?

"Sammy stay here with Chloe," Dean ordered his brother who mumbled ok.

"There's a magik shop down on 23rd and Maple," Chloe informed us before turning her head in another direction from me.

Dean rolled me out of the apartment and Brittany closed the door behind her, seemingly intent on coming with us. I'm so angry at the way I have reacted to her. I knew that by coming here would stir up some memories and feelings that shouldn't truly have come to pass. I had no excuse for what I had done in the past – I should have done more, I could have done more.

All this time she had been apart from her Mother and dealing with it all on her own, and she hadn't even thought to ask for help until now, and the fact that she needed me was down to the supernatural world; it hurt to be completely honest. And I figured that there was something that I could do to let her know that she had always been in my thoughts – it would take a little detour but one that I was happy to make.

_**Chloe's POV;**_

So that had gone exactly as I had imagined it would. After so many years of anger and angst – the only natural conclusion had been what had come out when we had finally gotten together.

"Are you ok?" the tall man named Sam asked me; his approach cautious and slow.

"I've been better," I nodded seemingly wanting to actually talk about this. That was a shocker for me – I never talked to hardly anyone about my life, but least of all with someone whom I had never met before.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why? It's not your fault," I tilted my head unsure of why this man, this very attractive man, was saying sorry for something that he had no input too.

"You're just like him you know?"

"Who? Bobby?" I laughed when he nodded, "I don't think so!"

"You're very straight – I mean, a straight shooter, he's like that – especially when he's mad,"

Looking this man over – I was drawn to his eyes – the way in this dark light they appeared more hazel in colour than when he was in the light and they were prodominantly green. They were so kind, so soft and I just had the feeling that he was a sensitive soul, one who was struggling under a great weight of emotion. Anger, confusion, angst, pride, hopelessness, guilt, fear and most of all – hope, the kind of hope that was pushing him forward.

"You have so much raw emotion inside of you," I told him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "and funnily enough – being around you; I feel more calm, more relaxed – not something that I was sure I would ever feel again,"

I smiled at him, at least he wasn't feeling as tense as he had been when he had walked in here earlier. One on one – I could handle this, but with all of them here together – it had been too much, it was like a tsunami wave destroying everything in it's path until it literally felt like I had no control over myself.

"You're welcome," I laughed.

"I did mean to say thanks," he smiled and it was the kind of smile that literally lit up his entire face. "This is just kind of weird – I mean we never met an empath before and we had no idea that Bobby had a daughter..."

"Yeah I got that,"

"He is a good man you know?" he said softly.

"To you maybe," I stated, "it's been way too long between visits, and he never even tried,"

Sam nodded and closed his mouth – I had the feeling that he did that a lot. I had the impression that he would actually say what was on his mind, and then leave it. Like he didn't feel the need to press matters – I definitely appreciated that.

"So you live with a ghost?" he eventually asked after I had taken a few sips of my coffee, which tasted exactly the way I liked it.

"Jesse? Yeah – he's great,"

"My experience with ghosts haven't been too good,"

"You're a hunter?" I asked, "like Bobby?"

"Yeah guilty, sorry!" he scrunched his face and for the first time in my life; I think I actually developed a crush in that moment.

Usually, I had a fleeting moment of lust towards a guy and I'd approach them, use them for my own need and walk away. That was pretty much how I had lived my whole life up until this point. I had, had to set roots here – the mental institute that my Mother had gone into – was the cheapest in the long line of ones that I had looked into. I wouldn't just put her into a place like that and walk away – even if she didn't know who I was. All my life, she had been there – she had done the best that she could to provide for me on her own terms, and I didn't think that I had come out all that bad in the end.

"No need to apologise, so how did you get into the life?" I asked him.

"A demon killed my mom,"

"That sucks," I nodded and he laughed, "what?"

"Every single time that I tell people about my mom being killed when I was a baby; they say sorry or they offer condolences,"

"I'm not like anyone else,"

"I see that," he chuckled brushing the rough stubble around his jawline.

"I just don't think that saying sorry for a death that you didn't cause, seems somewhat redundant, you know?"

"I agree," he nodded. "So how long have you been an empath?"

"My Mom said that from the moment that I was born, I would do nothing but cry and then when I started talking – all I would say was that there was just so much pain around, so much anger and despair, she worked it out after that,"

"It must be difficult,"

"It was to start with," I nodded thinking back over the years, "the worst was when my mom took me shopping for new clothes in a mall – I had no idea that it would be so busy, but it was like every single person in that place had raw emotion in them and it had my writhing on the floor in a matter of seconds. I had to be taken to hospital where they injected me with a muscle relaxant and Lithium which stopped the feelings from getting through,"

"That must have been scary,"

"It was," I nodded reaching over and placing my mug on the large coffee table, "it was like nothing I had ever felt before, pain, anger, remorse, guilt, happiness, and fear had all caved in on me and it was like trying to fight a riptide to get back to myself. Once Mom got me home, we set about learning how to control it,"

"You can do that now?"

"Yeah – unless, like today when y'all showed up, I'm not prepared for it and it sneaks in through my mind block,"

"It must take some strength to keep that kind of control over your mind?"

"In the beginning yes," I nodded, "but after so many years it's gotten to be second nature; but today – I was tired, I'm running on no sleep and trying to remain strong like this – doesn't really work,"

"You haven't slept since...?"

"Well last night was when it started, so I would say roughly about since 2pm yesterday," I looked at the clock to see that it was almost 10pm. "I am completely knackered,"

"I'm not surprised," he nodded, "so what about your work?"

"What about it?"

"I take it you're on nights since you said you slept until 2 yesterday,"

"I am permanantly on nights Sam,"

"Meaning?"

"I'm a stripper,"

I loved watching people react to that piece of information. Sometimes it was an understanding look, sometimes it was complete disgust and sometimes, it was pity. I never truly understood the whole pity deal though – I loved my job; it gave me freedom to have the days to myself, I got to dance and flirt with men while making money – what was there not to love?

"You're a stripper?" he asked, "Bobby's little girl is a stripper?"

"Hey less of the little Mr." I laughed.

"I just can't...my brother is going to love you,"

"Not interested," I shook my head, "besides he's with the other girl right?"

"Brittany?" he asked and I nodded, "yeah they've been together for a while now,"

"Then he don't need to be worrying about me and what I do for a living,"

"You don't know my brother," he laughed, "it's not that he would try anything on with you – he loves Britt to pieces, but he also loves strippers – he makes this big time speech about how it's artistic what you all do and how he respects you for your craft!"

"Yeah right!" I laughed, "I am a stripper and even I don't believe that!"

It felt good to laugh – it felt like a lifetime since a smile had played over my lips. Sneaking a glance at him – I was over powered by a hot wave of lust that made me want to just jump his bones literally. I had to stop – he was a hunter and my mom had warned me against hunters. But there was something about this man and the sound of his laugh that felt safe and like home.

What the hell is happening to me!

**_A/N - THANK YOU to those who have favourited, alerted and commented on this so far - I am so glad that it has come across the way that I have wanted it to. Love you guys, remember if you want more - tell me what you think! :D xoxox_**


	3. Chapter 3  The Devils Gate

**_Chapter 3 – The Devils Gate._**

**_An Hour Later, Chloe's Apartment;_**

**_Chloe's POV;_**

I had just sat and listened to the detailed tale of what a devil's gate was. Apparently it is a gate to Hell – where once the gate is opened; demons and such can come through. My home – was sitting right on top of the devils gate. I should be concerned about that, I should be scared as Hell – but the truth is; if it's gonna open then it's gonna open – nothing will be able to stop it. But I did however, agree to Bobby and the boys and Brittany doing a little spell and some art work to ensure that the gate stayed closed for as long as possible. They had named it the Devil's Trap.

It meant ruining my perfectly varnished oak flooring, but for the peace of mind, it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a nice throw rug. The red paint would be hidden and I'd still have the safety that I wanted.

With the holy water that they had blessed they dashed it around the room while chanting what appeared to be a spell. I missed my only friend, Pamela – she was always good with this stuff and the closest thing that I had ever had to a friend. When she died – a huge hole had entered my life, and there were days when I wished to hear her infectious laugh and her kind words. Granted she was more my Mother's friend but after Mom got sick; it was like she had taken it upon herself to look out for me. She was a huge presence and one that I didn't think would ever be filled.

I listened closely to the words that the 3 of them were chanting; _'Dragon brave and Dragon wise, let nothing escape your eyes. I summon you from your hidden lair, Chloe and her home is entrusted to your care. Permit no harm to come to Chloe and her home within your sight, in your presence let all evils take flight. No baneful born of flesh or spirit, may touch Chloe and her home, nor even come near it. Let those that would bring harm, be filled with fright and alarm'._

They chanted for the grand total of 7 times before a blinding white light shot outwards like a ripple in a lake and everything went silent. There was no more noises, no more sounds from the walls and the never ending tremble in the floor and walls were gone.

"The spell has been sealed," Bobby informed me.

"I know how a spell is sealed Bobby!" I griped.

"That's right I forgot, your mom and Pamela were close friends,"

"Your mom knew Pamela?" Dean asked stepping forward.

Bobby had come back with the 2 he had left with and he had formally introduced us to one another.

It was more than easy to feel Dean's emotions – he wore them on a sleeve for the whole world to see. There was a huge sense of responsibility within him and it was mixed with the feeling of failure. If it had only been those 2 emotions, then things wouldn't have been so bad – but he had anger; and it was directed at so many people, he had fear of his brother – that one came through loud and clear. But what struck me the most about Dean – was that he had this loveable nature about him.

Dean was the kind of guy who would be described as a male whore – but since he had met Brittany; he had channelled all of those things into being with her. From the way that he looked at her – it was more than evident that he loved her with everything that was inside him. It was the kind of love that very few hunters ever got to experience. And I could feel that he was scared that he was going to mess it up; and that he was trying with everything inside him to not do anything stupid that would drive the love of his life away from him.

Unfortunately, I knew that he was extremely frustrated and exhausted with all the things that he was dealing with. Coming back from Hell was playing heavily on his mind, all of this came through feelings that he transmitted like a beacon in the dead of night.

Brittany was a little harder to read – yes she left off a wave of emotion, everyone did – it just wasn't something that you could stop from happening. But she was very reserved and held her cards close to her chest – after all that she had seen I couldn't blame her for that.

At a young age, she had lost her parent's to a Djinn, which was basically a genie who could give you the life you really wanted while it held your body captive and sucked your blood until it had it's full of you. Brittany had been raised on the road like I was – she had seen all the horrors that I had and she held herself in the same manner that I did. It was rare for her to allow people to get close to her – but she had found a home with these guys and she was very much a driving force within the group.

Unfortunately, her parent's had been sucked dry by the Djinn and left in a warehouse in the middle of Nebraska, it was almost 2 weeks before anyone found them and that meant that Brittany was finally found. Bobby had been named as her next of kin and she had been placed in his care. She had, had more of my father than I had ever had with him but surprisingly I didn't feel bitter.

What was the point? It wouldn't change things now.

Brittany loved Dean whole heartedly, even for his many flaws of narcissim and mild case of being a bully. I knew that Dean had a way of just naturally taking charge of a situation and he would bark orders that most people would become offended by but not this family, not the way they were with one another.

"Chloe can we talk?" Bobby asked completely interrupting the response that I was about to give Dean.

"Uhm...sure," I nodded giving Dean a smile to know that I would talk to him when I got back from talking to Bobby. "What?" I asked once Bobby and I were alone in my bedroom with the door closed.

My Father walked around the room, looking at my little nik-naks and photos, and books, cd's and movies. I had a very wide range of preferences when it came to reading, music and movies. My own personal belief was stronger than most people would dare to believe if they had lived the life that I had.

"I wanted to talk to you alone,"

"I got that," I nodded grabbing my smokes from the dresser and sparking up, I instantly caught the look on his face, "don't bother with the fatherly speech – we're way past that!" I warned and he nodded.

"You had a good life didn't you?...I mean with your mom?" he asked as I rested against the wall that was furthest away from him.

"Oh yeah I had a blast," I sarcastically replied, "first there was the whole empath deal and not being able to be around other people, then there was the constant skeevy motels with their busted mattresses and their out of date chocolate bars, there was the fast food that I hated more than anything else, and then there were the nights when mom wouldn't come home...and oh lest I forget – there was the time when one of her tricks raped me...anything else that you want filling in on?" I asked inhaling deeply from my cigarette and tapping my foot angrily on the floor.

"If I had known..."

"If you had known – none of it would have happened right?"

"I could have made it safer for you," he sighed sitting down on the bed and removing his ever present baseball cap.

"Safer?...in this world? Right!" I laughed as his head turned to me and his eyes met mine – they were crystal clear with the tears that seemed to want to fall, "don't go getting all sappy on me!"

"You were raped!" it was more of a exclamation than a question.

"Don't dwell on something that you can't change,"

"You sound like Pamela," he mumbled and I felt proud of that fact.

Pamela was a huge influence in my life, she had always been and would always be. I remembered everything about her, I loved being in her care whenever Mom took us through the town where she lived. Pamela would bake me cookies, she'd dress me up and make my face up with the little make up that she had (she never really wore make up, I didn't ever find out why) and she'd make my time with her be like a big slumber party. Mom would go out fighting, Pamela and I would lounge in the front room in our PJ's and watch cartoon's and then teen drama's when I was old enough. The only thing that was different to a normal slumber party was the fact that the cookies were my dessert after Pamela had baked a home cooked meal for me – those were the best times from my childhood. Mom would come home from the hunt, and she'd change in to her PJ's and we'd all watch movies until the sun started to rise.

"Thank you," I nodded, "that's probably the best compliment that you could pay me,"

"Yeah Pamela had a way about her that's for sure," Bobby nodded in agreement as the smile seemed to nearly reach his eyes.

"I miss her," I admitted not liking the way that it felt me feel vulnerable.

"We all do kid!" he agreed and there was no way that I could talk after that because the tears were prickling my eyes, "listen, I know that I am not your favourite person in the world...and trust me, I can understand it. I have no excuse for what I have done in my life, and letting you do is the worst mistake that I have ever made and I am done making excuses ok?"

"Ok," I nodded grateful that he had actually just taken the blame and owned it.

"This is something that I have been saving up for you over the years," reaching inside his shirt pocket, he pulled out a thick brown envelope and held it out to me, "I just put away a couple of hundred every so often when I had it to spare, every year that it was your birthday, I would put an extra couple of hundred in to the account, and this is the final balance,"

Opening the envelope there was a thick wad of cash and a white sheet that was folded. Pulling the sheet out and unfolding it, I stared at the limit – 52, 379 thousand dollars. I stared at it, I stared at it for a long time and I finally looked up to look at Bobby.

"I don't want your money Bobby!"

"I know that you don't," he replied getting up and moving to me; in jerky movements, as if he were unsure, he reached his hands to my face, "and I know that it is going to go against everything that you are to accept it; but you need to take it, you need to use it to whatever purpose that you want but please just take it.

"I've never done anything in my life that I have been less proud of than not pushing to see you. I can never make up for the times that I have let you down. But I can start to help you financially, you are owed this – I didn't even pay child maintenance – this money is your's by right,"

I truly didn't know what to say to him. I hadn't been hard on him, or hated him to get his money. I had been let down and I was sad that I didn't have a Father – I didn't want money, I just wanted his time and his attention. Was that too much to ask?

How could I take his money now? My life was in no way perfect, I had done things that I felt bad about – was it truly so awful to see things from my Dad's point of view now that he was back in my life? Maybe I was growing soft in my old age – I don't know but before I thought it through too much; I reached out and wrapped my arms around my Father and clung to him for dear life. A few moments later and I felt his arms slip around me and hold me just as tightly.

**_Sam's POV;_**

It had been a mighty shock when we found out that Bobby had a daughter. After all the years that we had known him, there had been no mention of other women let alone a family for him.

"Dean?" I approached him.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Can we talk alone for a few moments?"

"Sure," he followed me outside of the apartment. We moved over to the small park tables and chairs to sit down, "Ok what's up?"

"I know that we're supposed to do this together and all," I started, "but the thing is – I'm not...I'm not in the right place to hunt and you shouldn't have to worry about me all the time so I think that it might be best if we go our separate ways,"

For a few moments, he stared at the cup that was in his hands before looking up into my eyes, "I agree," he nodded, "I mean I can't do my job if I have to worry about you all the time,"

"I thought that you'd fight me,"

"I can't Sammy, I just can't...not anymore," he replied. "Do you know where you are going?"

"I thought that I'd stick around here for a little bit, then see where the time takes me,"

After talking to Chloe, I had come to the conclusion that I was going to stick around here for a little while. There was something very addictive about that girl, the way that I felt when I was with her – the calmness and the peace that was inside me, that was something that I had began to believe that I didn't deserve.

By bringing the apocolypse to the world, I had messed up bad and I had been trying so hard to make up for that fact but it was like I was stuck in quick sand; there was nothing that I could do to change what had happened and no amount of people I saved, it would never make up for that fatal mistake. And until I truly accepted that fact there was no point in slowing Dean down – he was head set, strong in his belief when he hunted, and by trying to hunt with him – I was putting his life in danger, because he knew that I wasn't in my right mind.

"Why Sammy, do you have a little crush on Bobby Jnr in there?" Dean teased.

"Fuck off!" I retaliated.

Chloe had all the same characteristics that Bobby did, so I knew that Dean wasn't really taking the mick. In fact when he had found out that she was a stripper he had done his little happy dance and asked Brittany to get some moves from Chloe before they left. To which, Brittany had rolled her eyes, punched his arm playfully and went to seek out the girl to indeed ask for some tips I assumed.

"Touchey!" Dean chuckled, but I knew that it was bravado – he didn't understand where it had all gone wrong, and he didn't understand what was happening now. We had never thought that it would end like this, maybe not end, but come to this at least.

I moved to the impala and pulled my bag from the backseat where I had dumped it when we had arrived. Dean and I were just about to enter into the house when Bobby and Brittany came out of the house with Chloe behind them. The girl looked like she had been crying – and if she were like Bobby, then that meant that something major had happened between her and her Dad.

My thought was only confirmed when Bobby turned and hugged her again; they shared some words that we couldn't hear.

"I'm going to go it alone for a little bit, Britt!" I explained to my friend.

"What?" she asked, "no you can't...Dean tell him that he can..." looking to my brother she could see that saying that to him would be pointless at this point.

"You igit's are trying to be the death of me aren't you?" ok she had been around Bobby way too much.

"Ok kid, you need me you call," Bobby was telling Chloe, "I am gonna drop in by to see your mom on the way out of town,"

"Ok Bobby," she smiled kissing his cheek and then turning to me, "you're not going are you?"

"No," I shooked my head, "if it's not too much bother, would you be able to help me find a little place?"

The girl nodded and we both stood and waved goodbye to Bobby, the man that had been a Father to me over the past few years, and an absent Father to Chloe all her life. It didn't seem fair that I had, had so much time with him and she had, had so little.

"Eu sou senhorita de gonna o!" she mumbled.

"What is that? Portuguese?"

"Yeah my mom was Brazilian," she nodded and now I knew where she got her looks.

Shoulder blade length black hair that was natural and wild, dark exotic looking eyes and naturally lightly tanned flesh; she was stunning looking.

"What did you say?"

"I'm gonna miss him," she nodded turning and moving back inside the apartment that was now silent, "come on in Sammy, and we'll talk house rules!"

"Huh?"

"I have a spare room, you can stay here for a bit if you want to?" she explained, "it's gotta be better than a skeevy motel, if they are as bad as I remember,"

"I don't want to impose,"

"You're not!" she smiled and closed and locked the door behind me, "what do you say we order some take out tonight – I really can't be bothered cooking after the day I've had,"

"You're not working?"

"No, I called in sick!" she informed me.

So it looked like I was staying here for a little bit. I laid my bag by the coat rack that was behind the door and moved with Chloe into the kitchen where she started rummaging through a drawer, pulling out take out menu after take out menu. One of the chairs at the dining table in the corner of the room pulled out and then another.

"Thanks Jesse," Chloe said absentmindedly.

"Thank you Jesse," I said taking a seat and watching the girl as she pulled out a couple of the menu's. A loud knock sounded through the apartment and made me jump slightly.

"Sam it's ok – he's just letting us know that we're welcome," she seemed so normal with it all as if this was something that happened every day. "So what do you fancy? Chinese, Thai, or Pizza?"

"I haven't had Pizza for a while," I pondered.

"Then Pizza it is!" she smiled and listened while I gave her the topping that I required.

The sound of Kings of Leon music turned on in the front room, and I could see the lights dimming somewhat. Jesse really did seem to be quite handy. I hadn't imagined that a ghost could be this helpful, or that they could stick around without having a reaper on their ass.

"Chloe?" I asked.

"Mmm?" she replied just as she ended the call.

"Doesn't Jesse belong somewhere else?"

"Apparently, from what I know – a reaper did approach him once, but he refused to leave – he stated that he wanted to stay here in the place that he had been murdered, and that was that – at least as far as I am aware," she explained, "sure he can communicate with the white board and such, but he never really likes to talk about himself,"

"You seem so at peace with all of it,"

"I guess I am," she nodded as she smiled brightly, lighting up her entire face; she truly was beautiful.

And there it was, for the first time since Ruby, I felt the stirring of a crush. Some small sprout of feelings towards this woman. Watching her move around the kitchen, pulling out plates and glasses, her short legs covered in a pair of grey tight fitting joggers, and a white skin tight vest top clinging to her upper body; her wild naturally curly hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail, her face devoid of make up – not that she needed it. It was just like she was a normal girl, getting ready to eat – you wouldn't be able to guess the true power that she held inside of her.

"Alright Mr Winchester, are you ready to hear my rules?" she asked pouring some cola into the glasses and them placing the 2 litre bottle back into the door of the tall standing fridge. I nodded my agreement and we moved out to the front room to sit and talk while we waited for the food to arrive.

**_A/N - Ok so FINALLY I managed to get this up - I am just hoping that after an hour and a half, it will actually upload. THANK YOU for the reviews, I am glad that you are enjoying Celeste :D I hope that you will continue to read on and enjoy. :D xoxox_**


	4. Chapter 4  The House Rules

**_Chapter 4 – The House Rules._**

**_Chloe's POV;_**

It had been so long since I had someone live with me. I didn't play nicely with others but there was something about this man that made me just want to throw caution to the wind and forget all the things that my Mom had taught me, not just about hunters, but about men in general.

Technically, my mother didn't trust men – she hadn't exactly had a lot of luck when it came to men. After her husband had been murdered; she had picked one loser after another, and then she had met Bobby Singer – she had done her usual, used him for her own selfish needs and then cast him aside when she had enough. It was what she did with all men, especially after I had turned 13 and one of her pimps had raped me. From then; she had literally sworn off them completely, unless she was turning a trick. Even then, she refused to take them back to our motel rooms, she would go anywhere – in their car, down an alley, to another cheap motel room with them, but she never had them around me again.

Some days, I'd wake and she'd be there, then other days she wouldn't be – it drove me crazy but she was getting money the only way that she knew how. That was actually one of the reasons that I had gotten in on a stripper deal – I didn't want to have to turn tricks every night to make ends meet; by dancing I only had to perform for a set period of time and then that was it, unless I either needed more money or I felt the urge for sex.

"So these rules?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I don't really have all that many to be honest – rule one; you clean up after yourself, I'm not a maid. Rule two; you need to get a job, to help with the utilities – the rent is high, which I guess after what happened here the past 2 days is why, but gas and the other stuff will be sizably more. Rule three; don't use all the hot water. And last but no means least – if you want a girl over; just let me know and I will get out of your hair and vice versa,"

"That seems reasonable," he nodded in agreement.

"Great – I think we'll get on just fine," I smiled at him.

I could still feel the reminants of his guilt, and confusion lingering in his aura and his mind. It was weighing heavy on him, really heavy and his frustration was mounting because he couldn't understand or figure out how to make this all better. His guilt was like a knife cutting in to me – he knew that he had messed up and he was nursing the emotion like a baby would a new born baby.

I truly felt bad for him – my own empathic nature was to worry about and care about people – it wasn't something that I could switch on or off, like I could with who I allowed to effect me.

I remember that at first, when my Mom explained what I was to me – I thought that I was evil; that there was something wrong with me, why couldn't I be just like kids my age? I worried about being the one who sparked such devastating emotions in other people – I didn't understand that I was the one making things better for them and I never did understand that until I was much older.

"How do you feel now?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"After all that emotion earlier, how are you feeling?"

"Oh that," I laughed, "I feel much better – it's so much easier to deal on a one to one basis you know?"

"That makes sense," he nodded, "how do you manage it at work?"

"I take precautions – I brace myself for the onslaught and ensure that my mind block is in place,"

"Did that take a while to figure out?" he asked me, sounding genuinely interested.

"Longer than you could imagine," I nodded, "you know I have to say this..."

"What's that?" he asked me, his head tilting to the side; there was that understanding and almost gentle nature; I couldn't believe that this was the man who had started the apocolypse; at least that was what Bobby had told me before he had left.

"It's not your fault,"

"What's not my fault?"

"The apocolypse," I said, "you know I can feel almost all of your emotions and right now, you are feeling more alone than you have ever felt in your life. I can see it in your eyes Sam, I can see the way you are trying so hard to keep going with this unbelievable weight on your shoulders, and the truth is...from what I have heard, the apocolypse was going to happen with or without you, if it hadn't been you – Ruby would have yanked some other poor guys strings and it would have still played out the same way,"

"It's not just that," he said his eyes avoiding mine for a few moments, so I rose to my feet and I moved over to where he was sat; I knelt in front of him and made him look at me.

"You can talk to me you know?" I tried using a soft voice, "I mean well you can talk to me and Jesse – he's about somewhere listening anyway," and the sound of a knock followed my words and made Sam laugh – not heartily, but a small snippet of a laugh that I was sure hadn't happened in the longest time for him.

My Mom had informed me of everything that she found out about what I was and what I could do. Supposedly I was destined to be a good listener, I didn't know about that because I had never truly had a friend in my life apart from Jesse, and he had no option but to put up with me. That alone sort of scared me – but what she had told me the last time that she had done research was that apparently, when an empath finds her soul mate and enters into a binding relationship with them – another power would come to me, there was no documentation about what that power would be – other than it would be another manifestation of what I already possessed by being an empath.

Watching this man as his lips curled towards creating a word, just as a knock at the front door tore through the moment and I slumped, I had been so close to getting to the bottom of this and now we had interruptions.

"Saved by the bell!" Sam stated getting to his feet.

"Don't think I won't keep trying," I sighed as he moved towards the front door, "hey – what are you doing?"

"You said that I had to help with the utilities right?"

"Its food not gas," I laughed.

"Then it's just my treat then!" he opened the door and exchanged pleasantries with the delivery boy, paid him and then bid him a goodnight before closing and locking the door. "Where are we eating?"

"In here is fine," I smiled at him, "I'm not really a formal kind of girl,"

"I can see that,"

"Wait!" I looked up and he looked confused, "was that just a compliment Mr Sam?"

I watched the heat spread over his handsome features and his eyes fell to the ground as he moved back to the seat where he had been sitting moments previously.

"Yeah," he said in an almost not there answer as he opened the top box and then passed it to me, all without meeting my gaze.

Unable to stop myself, I let out a laugh that sounded more like a snort than a laugh and it seemed to put him at ease and he started laughing.

"Well that was attractive," he chuckled tearing the edges of his pizza away from one another to make a much more managable slice.

"Hey!" I laughed.

I could feel how much he was trying to control his issues, he was trying to reign them in, so as not to hurt me – it amazed me actually. Not only was he a man, but he was trying to ensure that he wasn't hurting me. That put him somewhere out of the ball park on what I thought of men. What my Mother had taught me to think of men. I could still feel of his emotions just simmering under the surface of what he was trying to project out to me and the rest of the world.

Grabbing a slice of my own pizza, I munched silently, lost in thoughts of the past. I could hear Jesse moving around in the kitchen, and I just knew what was going to happen next before it even happened. I went to open my mouth to warn Sam but it was too late – a tray came floating into the room, no sign of the ghost that was carrying it. Napkins and plates were placed on it and Sam started choking.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I was just about to tell you to expect to see that, but he beat me to it,"

"So I see," he replied in astonishment, "that's not something that you see every day,"

"Nope," I shook my head reaching my hands out for the tray which appeared to float straight into my grasp. "You'll get used to it,"

"I don't know about that,"

"I didn't think that I would ever get used to it, but I did!" I assured him, "thanks Jesse,"

My reply came by way of a knock on the nearest wall. Bobby had asked me to keep an eye on Sam while he was with me – he said that the kid had been torturing himself something stupid over what had happened. I was worried about him – the man was holding a Hell of a lot inside him; anger, fear, rejection, disappointment and then the ever present guilt that it was like he was circling the drain and he had no way to get out. If he would let me – I would lift him up, I would take him out of that, and I would help put him back together.

I just had to hope that he would trust me enough to see that all I wanted to do was help. And I hoped that he wasn't too stubborn to accept my help. We sat in silence while we ate. Once again, for about the 100th time in the space of a day, my thoughts turned to my mom. I just hoped that I could find a way to help her too. My list was growing – I just hoped that I could do everything that I was hoping to.

**_Sam's POV;_**

The pizza was good – better than I had been expecting to be honest.

My mind was stuck on the fact that I was pretty sure that Chloe and I had just shared a moment. I wasn't about to read too much into it however; everything that I had been through lately, I didn't need another complication to deal with. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to her – I mean who wouldn't be, she was beautiful.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Mmhmmm," she nodded.

"Why is it that you are working in a strip club?" I asked and she gave me a raised eye brows look, "I mean you seem pretty smart..."

"Gee thanks," she laughed, and it was in that moment that I found a resemblance of Pamela in her – the same hearty laugh, the same light out look on life, "you make it sound like strippers can't be smart!"

"No...not at all, that's not what I meant...sorry...I just..."

"Calm down Sammy," she called me by the name that my brother had always called me, surprisingly it didn't bother me that she used it, "I'm just messing with you. When my mom got sic...attacked she needed constant care, working a strip bar, pays good money, if you actually put something into it, and then of course there is the tips on top of the wages, and the freedom of giving me my days to myself, I don't start work until 11 at night, it gives me everything that I need,"

"You like doing it?"

"I love it – what's not to love?...I get to feel desired every night I am on that stage, and I make money – who can say that?"

"Apart from you?" I laughed.

"Yeah apart from me," she laughed with me.

We ate in silence, both lost to our own thoughts. It felt so relaxing to be around this woman, there was a deepness in her that seemed to just absorb all the tension from me and make it non-existant. That could become extremely addictive for me – since we had discovered that I had an addictive personality, so to speak.

It was good to hear that Chloe and Bobby had made up with one another – I knew that it would enrich both of their lives by being included in the other's life. God knows, I missed my Father and wish that I could take back the past few months of him being alive, to just get along with him. There were so many things that I would do differently if I could take it all back; but unfortunately there wasn't anything that I could do now.

"Regret!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're feeling regret, why?" she asked me obviously not at all bothered by most people's boundries.

"Just thinking about my family and all,"

"You have a lot of regrets when it comes to your family?"

"No, just a couple,"

"Just like the rest of the world then," she laughed absently resting the crust of her pizza back in the box and wiped her hands on one of the napkins that Jesse had brought through for us.

"What about you? Any regrets?"

"No," she shook her head, "life is too short for regrets,"

That was true, I had always tried to remain positive – everything that we had come up against, everything that we had seen – I had tried to hold on to my human nature but somewhere along the way I had sunk so far in to despair that I was now suffocating in it.

I watched her push her box aside, and she moved back until she was in front of me again. Kneeling in front of me, she smiled up at me in a sympathetic manner. With eyes like liquid chocolate, she just gave off this wave of kindness about her – it was like you could read that she was sweet and soft and would do anything in her power to help you.

"I know that we've only just met, but Sam – I want you to know that you can talk to me, I am not the kind of person to judge,"

"I can see that," I nodded looking to her hand that had landed on my knee, wave upon wave of relaxation; soared through my body. Everything inside me screamed that she wasn't the kind of person who judged, and I wanted to believe it so badly; just because I wanted to get all of this off my chest.

I had messed up, I had unleashed the Devil on the unsuspecting world, I had began the apocolypse and there was no way that I could make up for that, I couldn't change it, I couldn't stop it and I couldn't find a way to live with my despair over it.

Reaching my hand out towards hers, she looked up at me but didn't move away – I just wanted this cold inside me to melt away; I wanted to do anything to just feel something other than this cold. I wanted heat, I wanted something so much more than what I had right now. Eclipsing her hand with my own; I was hit with the sudden realization that I was so much bigger than her – in comparison to me, she was like a dwarf.

"Tell me what you want Sam?" she asked me.

"I want to feel something other than this cold that is running through me," I sighed shuffling to the edge of the chair, still holding her hand which she had turned around in mine and laced her fingers through my own.

"You have so much energy and it's so dark right now," she whispered rising up onto her knees; resting her forehead against mine; her eyes burning into mine and holding my stare. "I can feel the riptide dragging you further and further away from who you are,"

"I keep trying to break the surface but...it's like something is gripping my leg, pulling me further under the surface and now it just feels like the surface is miles out of reach,"

"I can feel it," and it was in this moment that I noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I offered bringing my free hand up to her cheek and tenderly wiping the drops that were falling from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry," she pushed her cheek into my hand. "I can handle it,"

"How can you handle it when I am barely handling it?"

The depth of her need to help, to take some of the burden hit me like a tidal wave and it seemed to melt through some of the issues that I had going on inside me. That tight knot in the pit of my stomach seemed to loosen somewhat – it was like someone was reaching inside me and soothing the emotions that I had been trying to deal with since I had opened that damn gate and let that monster walk on through.

"It's what I do Sam," she replied as simply as if she were asking for a drink of water.

"You get this close with everyone you come across?" I tried to make light of the moment.

"You're special,"

"I am?" I chuckled nervously, "why's that?"

"Well you see the thing that has been bothering me most about you from the minute that I met you is..."

"What?" I asked.

I had been bothering her? Why had she even offered to let me stay here then? I could feel that knot beginning to twist back on itself until it was tightening again. I went to pull my hand away from her, but she placed her own over the top of it.

"That I can't seem to get it out of my head – watching you, talking to you and all I can think about is what you look like under those clothes,"

"Oh really?" I found the smile spreading across my face instantly, "well I have sort of been thinking the same thing,"

"Oh really?" she smiled, her eyes fluttering in my direction, "and pray tell – what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Well now that I know you have been thinking about me like I have been thinking about you..." my voice trailed off as my face inched closer to hers.

I could actually feel her breath coming to a sharp stop, that was how close we were to one another. The heat of her breath caressed my face lightly, her eyes glazed over with what I imagined to be reflected in mine; lust. The kind of lust that I hadn't felt in since Ruby. The cold was beginning to fade, my need for human contact burning through my veins like gas running through a car engine.

My lips brushed against hers and she sighed into me; responding with the kind of grace that I had anticipated from her. We locked together at the mouth, our eyes locked together and my arms pulled her up on to my lap – holding her close as my hands fisted in her long dark hair, she moved until she was straddling my lap and running her hands through my hair in the same manner as I was doing hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's just sex Sammy," she panted still running her fingers over the short hairs at the nape of my neck.

"Just sex – and comfort," I nodded devouring her lips again in another bruising kiss.

We were resting hard against one another; her hands tugging on my hair, my own mirroring hers. There was nothing to stop us – we were both entering this with exactly the same frame of mind, we just wanted comfort – maybe on her part it was down to what I had inside me that was making her feel this way. We were too far gone to care anymore. I closed my eyes and allowed the promise of forgiveness to envelope me with the arms of this amazing woman.

**_A/N - THANK YOU so much to those who have added this to alerts, and to those who take the time to let me know that they are enjoying, I love you guys, it's always a nice feeling to actually read what someone is enjoying about a story :D so THANK YOU. More to follow, hope that you continue to enjoy :D xoxox_**


	5. Chapter 5  Sweet Release!

_**Chapter 5 – Sweet Release.**_

_**Chloe's POV;**_

Sex was now the only thing on both of our minds. The firmness of his body was reassuring as his hands curled around my hips and dragged me against his equally hard cock. A small moan pressed through my lips and his eyes opened to watch me – I was drowning, the feel of his emotions were heightened with the arousal that was coursing through both of us.

Slowly he rose to his feet; keeping me wrapped around his body as he moved towards where my bedroom was and kicked the door open, and slowly reaching his foot back to slide the door shut once again. All the while we were kissing with the kind of hunger that could be mistaken for ravenous.

With his hands now curled around my ass, we slammed into the wall – our passion igniting like a volcano over flowing with lava, we were hungry, we both needed the release of sex, the release of emotion that we were now sharing with me being empathic. I could feel all of his hurt, his anger, his confusion and his guilt melting away as we tore frantically at one another's clothes. Everything was thrown in a haphazarad way – until I was being gently placed on the ground and he was sinking to his knees; small and tender kisses were placed over my stomach and my head fell back against the wall as I willingly walked into the flame with him guiding me.

Gently his fingers slid under the band of my trousers and gently dragged them down over my hips; my panties going with them. Stepping out of them, he began to stand once again until he was pressing me hard against the wall; his thumb brushing my cheek in a manner that made me shiver with anticipation. Bending his face to mine, I was stuck in the connection that our eyes had made and just as before, he tenderly caressed my lips with his own before guiding one of my legs around his waist and easily picked me up and walked us both over to the bed.

I watched as he moved next to me; his lips moving back to mine and kissing me with nothing but lust in his intent. Like magnets our bodies drew together; and he was dragging those talented lips across my face until he was caressing my neck tenderly, not using his hands to touch me; only his lips and it was making me desperate. The feel of his lips on my flesh was like a drug that was driving me higher and higher. My breath had long since abandoned me for this erratic wave that had my chest rising and falling out of sequence.

Moving himself until he was looming over my body; his eyes searching mine for a few moments before bending down and kissing my neck again, slowly moving south. It was now that I took the time to trace the rippling muscles in his arms; the strong veins showing as he held himself over me – this man had a body of a God. It was almost like he was carved from stone like some greek God.

"Obra de arte!"

"What?"

"Work of art,"

"What is?"

"Your body," I sighed trailing my fingers around his rotator cuff and then sliding over his traps and down over his firm chest. The sound of a rumbling chuckle reached me as my fingers tap danced over his pecks and the movement in them amazed me.

"I'm glad you approve," there was amusement in his voice. Then his mouth resumed the pleasure that he had been inflicting on me.

Soft patters of his lips made my senses burst into the most amazing vibrancy that I had ever felt. My head sunk further into the pillow as his lips slowly circled around my nipple and the feel of his tongue grazed backwards and forwards, then from side to side until I couldn't stop the moans from sliding through my slightly parted lips.

Using my own hands to search every dip and curve of his frame; he was so well built, so perfect, and trust me I don't give those comments readily. The true structure of his body made me insane with lust; my nails scratched up his back until he was literally gripping me by the wrists and pinning me to the bed.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned out appreciatively. I couldn't say that I was into S & M but I did like the thought of him restraining me like this.

After being raped I could never partake in something as violent as S & M; but this was about so much more than that, it was about trust and feeling the need for human contact and the need to be dependant on another human being – something that Sammy desperately needed right now.

Still he exacted every single stroke of his tongue over my breasts; moving from one to the other and back again and it was only succeeding in making me more breathless.

It seemed like he had enough of my breasts, as his mouth began its journey south – tasting me, devouring me with every gentle flick of his impressive tongue until he was circling my navel; I lay restrained and I could feel myself getting wetter with every generous flick of his tongue; still his hands held my wrists restrained as I watched this mountain of a man inflict pleasure like none I had ever felt before.

I may have spaced out because the next thing I felt was the soft, smooth feel of his tongue licking the length of pussy. My insides contracted instinctively trying desperately to draw him in to my centre but it didn't work and all I could hear was a soft chuckle.

"Evil," I panted.

"You want me to stop?"

"No," I couldn't believe he asked me such a question. "Don't ever stop," I moaned as once again he ran the flat of his tongue over my slit as if he were licking an ice cream cone – my knees turned to jelly and I was glad that I was lying down and my entire body surrendered to the heaven that this man was inflicting on me.

After a few more of those teasing moves; I felt the undeniable relief of feeling his tongue slide through my walls and drag against every soft nerve ending; taking me higher and making me more out of breath. Resting himself between my legs; he slowly lifted my legs over his shoulders, and his eyes met mine – it was like they were darker than his natural colouring and a soft growl emitted from deep in his chest as he allowed his tongue to move in very slow flicks against my insides – the look on my face must have been comical because I felt my eyes cross and my head thump down on to the pillow.

"Mmmmmm Sammmmm," I panted out feeling my back curve upwards – pushing myself further onto his tongue and it was like the world suddenly burst into the most bright and vivid colourings. "Sam, mmmmm Sam, oh God Sammmmmm" my voice was dragged away from me with my breath.

Just when I thought that my body couldn't handle anymore, I could feel the tip of his thumb sliding up and under the small hood that covered my clit; as if he were strumming a guitar, or tuning it to be more exact; he rubbed the small hub of nerves that were becoming more and more sensitive with every little stroke.

For someone who was younger than me, he sure knew how to touch me – he knew his way around my body as if he had been touching me, going down on me, fucking me all his life. Every little movement was the exact way to turn me on – it was like he was reading my mind, anticipating where I wanted to be touched and when he hit the mark – he'd hone in on it like a dog after a bone. I felt more alive than I had in the longest time – and every part of my body was screaming for his talented mouth.

Releasing my wrists from his hold, I felt the wonderful tingle of his hands curling around my breasts and massaging softly; his thumbs grazing my nipples over and over again until I was sure that there was no possible return to my normal every day state.

I could feel the exact wave of tensing that started just before release and as if he felt it too – he slid his tongue out of me and removed his hands from my breasts. Sharply my head snapped up to glare at him and he chuckled, as if taking joy from the way he had worked me up.

"You-you're stop-stopping?"

"Mmhmmm," he nodded resting back on his feet – and sliding his gaze over every inch of what he had done to my body.

"I am so going to get my own back on you,"

"Should I be scared?" he was still amused.

"Oh yeah big boy," I panted smiling back at him, "I am going to hear you beg,"

"Oh really?" he smirked and I just nodded my head.

Looming back over my body; he smiled as his lips inched closer to mine again. Gently lowering himself down on top of my body and it was exactly like a puzzle coming together – his dips and curves molded to my own and I half expected to hear a little clicking sound. The emotion that was running through him now, was so vivid and vibrant – it was exactly what he had needed, just something to make him forget about the world and all that he had done to put it at risk.

Bringing my hands to his face; I searched the lines; of worry and of fear, I couldn't place the look that was shadowing his features now.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look at me...like..." his voice faded for a moment while he carried on watching me, "like I'm not a monster!"

"Is that what you think?" I asked and he lowered his head, "Sam you're 'not' a monster...I can see your soul, it's basically screaming at me – you have never been a monster,"

"You're the only person who thinks that then,"

"No – I'm just an empath seeing what is right in front of me," I told him, "and that is that you are a man who did what you thought you had to, to save the world. Along the way you were manipulated and used for horrible, horrible reasons, but that doesn't make you a monster – that make you human,"

"What?"

"Your need to see the good in people, the fact that you were easily led; that just means that you have to learn how to read people, and not always take things at face value,"

My need to make him see that he wasn't the monster that he thought he was – became my top priority. I didn't have anyone in my life at this moment, in fact he was the closest thing that I had to having someone by my side, in the longest time – my Mother had once been that person, but she was gone now and she wasn't coming back until I found the way. Running my hand over his features and I could feel him soften somewhat – almost like he was trying hard to grip to what I had said and believe me.

"You're a good man Sam, and I don't say that lightly, I say it because I know it,"

**_Sam's POV;_**

My whole being wanted to believe her – I wanted to believe that I was a good man, but deep inside, I was unsure. I had set the devil on the world after all – what kind of man does that? An evil one? It definitely wasn't a good one that was for sure.

"Stop it!" she stated simply, as she rolled until I was lying on my back.

"What?"

"Questionning it!" she told me, "like I said, I don't say things like that lightly,"

"But..."

"Look I'm not saying that you haven't made mistakes, because well – yeah of course you did. What I am saying is; that you thought you were doing the right thing, you were deceived...you're human Sam; everyone makes mistakes and people who forget that, need a massive blow to the head to remind that there is no one on this planet who is perfect!" she was getting fired up – I could feel it; I could feel her emotion bursting through her soul, "now lie back and let me do my sweet funky," she winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

Leaning over me – she pressed her lips to mine – kissing me so passionately that I was sure that the world must be spinning, because it definitely took my breath away from me. Fisting my hands in her hair; she dug her legs into my thighs and she moaned softly into my mouth – I was instantly hard and unable to hide it; which was why she smiled against my lips.

"All in good time big man," she whispered, "big man in every way may I add!" once again I was laughing against her lips.

Placing light feather kisses to my face; she moved to my neck dabbing her lips against the flesh so gently that I could barely feel it but it was definitely making my flesh tingle in a way that I had never experienced before. My head flopped back against the pillow as she took her time working her way across my collar bone.

"Eu juro eu podia ficar viciado a este corpo!"

"What?"

"I said, I swear I could get addicted to this body," she laughed stopping the torment she was inflicting for a moment to look up at me. "I'm sorry, I am so used to mumbling to myself in Portuguese that I keep forgetting you're here now!"

"It's alright, it's sexy,"

"You think so huh?" she slowly moved down to my nipples and teased one with her mouth and the other with her fingers.

"Yes," I nodded my eyes closing with the feelings that were searing through my veins.

Gently she grazed my nipples with her teeth before moving down my body – running her tongue over the carvings of my torso. The trickle of her hair was lightly fanning over my chest as she moved her head and all I could think about was how she seemed to know what it was that I liked without even asking me.

Every move that she made was graceful, perhaps it was due to her being a dancer – but I lay back and just watched her; eventually she reached the head of my cock, that I had to admit was harder than I had ever felt it – it was making my head spin, which only increased as her tongue slowly circled the head before running all the way down to my sack.

"Mmmmm Chloe," I groaned grabbing her hair as my head buried back into the pillow.

Once she had licked every available space, she ran her tongue back up to the head and curled her lips around the tip and slowly began to swallow me down into her throat. All the way her tongue firmly pressed against my shaft while her fingers stroked and slid under my balls until I was seeing stars.

Sliding back up to the tip; she released me and circled her tongue around the tip of my cock, her fingers trailing over my shaft ensuring that I remained hard – not that I could wish this hard on away if I tried. This girl was driving me nuts – but it was welcomed and as I closed my eyes; she fanned her fingers over my pelvic bone and began to stroke lightly back and forth until I was literally writhing around like a fish out of water. Never in my life had I writhed with a woman – this was something completely new and and foreign to me. I had made plenty women writhe but that was neither here nor there.

Sinking my size back into her throat, she moaned out making me tremble in response. "Chloeeeee don't stop!" I growled tightening my fists in her hair trying in vain to get her to stay in place, but slowly she started to release me again and once she did, she allowed her lips to travel up over my torso.

"Feels awful when you want someone to make you cum doesn't it?"

"You are a devil woman!" Gripping her tightly, I rolled until she was back on her back and looking up at me, "condoms?"

"Nightstand," she nodded her head in the direction.

Gripping her wrists above her head with one hand, I reached over and opened the drawer – and was surprised to find a large black vibrator, handcuffs and condoms hidden in the confines.

"Kinky," I praised.

"Mmhmmm," she smiled up at me – not fighting me in anyway, as I pulled the box out and managed to free one condom, "I want you...now!"

"Mmmmmm me too," I managed to slip the rain coat over my shaft and positioned myself between her legs and thrust forwards until I was buried so deeply in her that she cried out my name.

Holding myself still inside her, she closed her eyes and made what could only be described as a purring noise. A very content purring noise; digging her knees into my sides, she urged me to move and slowly we began grinding against one another; sweat was building from the intensity in which we were moving; taking my weight on my hands, I watched the way she lifted her head and watched my hips pushing against hers.

"Mmmmmm Sammmmm you feel so good," she panted resting her hands on my chest.

"Do me a favour?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Roll us?" I suggested, "I want to watch you move,"

The smile she pointed at me, sparked my own and I was left reeling as she slowly rolled us and managed to keep my cock buried deep inside her, until I was on my back and she slammed her hips backwards until I was feeling the soft lining of her inner walls opening up even more to me and I was buried so deep inside her that for a moment, I was sure I saw pain mark her features.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmmm better than ok," she repositioned herself to be more comfortable; her nails scratched my chest. Gripping her hips, I set a new increased pace until we were literally rutting against one another until the sweat had spread to the surrounding covers and mattress and just as we seemed to reach the beginning of the descent into pleasure when the sound of wings filled the room.

"Castiel...nooooooo!" I roared out gripping the sheets and cover Chloe but it was too late, the Angel was stood by the door to the room.

"Oh!" was all he said turning away quickly but not making any attempt to leave the room. "This is how you are chosing to spend your time away from your brother?"

Castiel had always been the kind of being that didn't understand the emotions and the ways that human's had. Everything to him was black and white with a large chunk of grey in there too. If it served the over all good, he would have no trouble doing what it took to get that – even kill innocent people. Although to be fair, since he committed disobedience, he had mellowed out a lot.

"Cas?"

"What?" he started turning back to look at me, "you're not human!" he commented and turned his attention to Chloe, "at least not full human!"

"Nice to meet you too," Chloe replied sarcastically as she slid off me and gave me a disappointed smile as she headed out of the room and obviously made her way to the bathroom.

"Sam?" Cas watched her for as far as he could then turned back to me, "Dean tells me that you are not travelling with him anymore,"

"That's right," I nodded, ensuring the remaining sheet remained over my still raging hard on.

"Why?"

"Why?" I laughed, "you're kidding right? I started the apocolypse Cas,"

"And you feel guilty about that?" sometimes Cas would remind me of a dog that was looking at you inquizitively – his head would tilt and he'd give you that look that clearly spoke that he didn't understand you or what you were saying to him. Sometimes I felt like I was talking a foreign language when I was around him.

"Yes," my head fell again as the absence of Chloe had my issues come hurling towards me like a ten ton truck hitting me. I had a small grasp of what had happened to Chloe when we had arrived on her doorstep.

Cas stood there just looking at me – I could see that he was wondering what I was thinking, but as if he suddenly realized that I was sat here in nothing but a sheet to cover me, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room – I suspected he was off to look for Chloe.

**_A/N - THANK YOU to those of you who have alerted, favourited, and commented on this fic - I am hoping that you all continue to enjoy, it means the world to me guys, love you all loads :D xoxox_**


End file.
